Freja Grimalkin
An elven cleric played by x.tasa.x, Freja has not yet mastered the battlefield, but she tries her best. She travels the land seeking happiness, celebrating any occasion with wine and good food whenever she gets the chance. She uses her powers of persuasion to get her way, and has no qualms about doing so. She started out the adventure as a loyal companion to Halldórr and Aldrin von Creed. As time passed, she never became friends with Mileena Sirresn but she respected her enough to raise her from the dead. When her companions died in battle, she fled for her life - taking Halldórr's sword with her. At the moment she has been sent by her lord on a quest into the mountains. Her traveling companions are a far cry from her previous party, especially in the looks department. She is still observing the group, learning their strengths and weaknesses. Jonny Ironpot seems to be the most youthful in the group - not just in age, but in manner as well. His cheerful nature is almost a sharp contrast against the more serious members, and traveling with him takes away some of the stress of battle... though it does seem to delay things quite a bit. On the other side of the spectrum are the older and more serious men in the group. Lethe is a bit of a puzzle to Freja, especially with the comment, 'I'd like you if you were a man.' (Really, what is she supposed to think?) Vorn , Freja respects as a fellow cleric. She aspires to be as strong as he is in battle. Zain reminds her of another warrior, charging into battle at first opportunity. She admires his courage, but knows that it may be his weakness as well. Shiva , being the only other female, is regarded with two opinions. On one hand Freja feels the need to flaunt her beauty around her, to prove she is the better looking one. On the other, Freja knows that her spells come in handy, and is glad to have her around. Stats Ability Scores: Str (13); Dex (13); Con (12); Int (13); Wis (19); Cha (20) Race: Star Elf Class and level: Cleric 11/Fighter 1 XP: Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Deity: Sharess Speed: 20 ft Hit Points: 62 Armour Class: 25 / 28 (with shield) Base Attack // Grapple: +9/+4 // 4 Saves: Fort (14); Ref (8); Will(15) Attacks: *Spiked Gauntlet (1d4 ) /19-20 (x2)/ *Whip+1 Shocking (1d3+1 shock /19-20 (x2)/ *Composite Bow +2 Flaming (1d8 +2 fire) /19-20 (x3)/ *Falchion +1 Shocking 2d4 and 1d6 shocking /15-20 (x2 +1d8 sonic & Fort DC 14 or deafened)/ Skills: Bluff 7 (2 ranks), Concentration 7 (6 ranks), Handle Animal 6(1 rank), Heal 6 (2 ranks), Hide 3 (2 ranks), Intimidate 8 (3 ranks), Knowledge (Arcana) 3 (2 ranks), Knowledge (Nature) 2 (1 rank), Knowledge (Religion) 2 (1 rank), Profession 5.5 (3 ranks), Sense Motive 5 (1 ranks), Sleight of Hand 2 (1 rank), Speak Languages (1 rank), Spellcraft 6 (5 ranks), Spot 7 (1 rank), Survival 5 (1 rank), Tumble 2 (1 rank) Feats: Spellcasting Prodigy the purpose of determining bonus spells and the saving throw DCs of spells you cast, treat your primary spellcasting ability score as 2 points higher than its actual value. Exotic Weapon Proficiency Whip Combat Casting bonus on Concentration checks made to cast a spell or use a spell-like ability while on the defensive Quick Draw weapon as a free action Blind Fight melee, every time you miss because of concealment, you can reroll your miss chance percentile roll one time to see if you actually hit. Improved Critical Racial Abilities: Low-light vision, Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial bonus against enchantment spells or effects. Class Abilities: Cast Chaos spells at +1 caster level, Can boost charisma by 4 points once per day (lasts for one minute), Action Points: 6? 1000? Who's keeping track? Languages: Abyssal, Common, Elven, Giant, Orc Possessions: Weapons + Armor: Spiked Gauntlet, Quaterstaff, Whip (Masterwork), Light Crossbow, Breastplate +2, Heavy Wooden Shield +2 (Animated), Spiked Mithril Full plate +3, Composite Bow +2 (Fire) Magical: Wand (cure light wounds) (x2), Wand (cure serious wounds), Cloak of Resistance +4, Eversmoking Bottle, Ring of protection +3, Amulet of Deception (worn at night), Bracers of Archery Lesser +1, Amulet of Health +3 (worn while traveling), Circlet of Blasting, Manual of Health +4 Potions: Potion of tongues, Elixir of Love (x3), Salve of Slipperiness, Elixir of Fire Breath x2, Bottle of love wine x2 (missing 2 glasses), Elixir of hiding, Misc: Bag of Holding (2), Spell Component Pouch, Crossbow Bolts (50), Smokestick, Signet Ring, Soap (1 lb), Bedroll, Bell, Blanket (winter), Jug (clay), Manacles (x3), Mirror, Rations (10 days), Sealing Wax, Ale (3 gallons), Wine (fine) (x3), Cheese (x4), Bread (x9), Sewing needle, Lock of Hair (Halldorr), Diamond Chips, Aldrin's necklace, Festival Dress, Arrows (MW) 52, Arrows 53, tent, winter boots, warm clothing, winter cloak GP: 3184 +17250 (from Kia, not including bow), +21100 (from Tol) Appearance Freja is an extremely beautiful female elf, appearing to be in her late teens-early twenties in human terms. She stands about 5'6" tall, and is fairly slim. She is fully aware of her beauty, and the effects it has on other people - and has no problem with abusing that power. Freja's skin is light and unblemished. She wears her long wavy golden hair woven into braids that form into a long single braid down her back. Her violet eyes add to her charm, making her seem more compelling. Her attire is made up of a light purple blouse, a corset, a knee-length dark woolen skirt - held up with a belt, and knee-high leather boots. She wears a green cloak, clasped at the neck with a simple square brass piece. A locket hangs around her neck, alongside a single gold piece on a length of cord. In terms of battle gear, she carries a whip at her side, a bow on her back, and when not in town she is armed with spiked gauntlets as well (in town she is likely to cover her hands with elbow-length gray silk gloves). Though she carries all these weapons, she is most likely to use the falchion that hangs at her side. Freja arms herself with spiked fullplate, and an enchanted shield is strapped to her back. These too are removed when she enters town. A lady is more alluring when she isn't dressed for combat. =) Anything else Freja owns is kept inside one of the sacks slung over one shoulder. Sidequests Midsummer's Eve Festival Background Freja Grimalkin is still a baby in elven terms. At only 67, she has a long life left to live. She hasn't yet found her niche in the world – at the moment she is in the frame of mind that if it feels good, then do it. She set out to explore the world at the age of 20, anxious to learn the ways of the world beyond her homeland. Freja came upon a temple of Sharess early in her travels. They were holding their Midsummer Eve festival, and the entire town had come out to celebrate. She became friends with one of the priestesses at the ceremony, and was invited to stay with them after the festival had ended. Helen, the woman that befriended Freja, taught her the beliefs of the church of Sharess. Freja was drawn to the idea that life should be lived to the fullest. That life should be sent seeking pleasure, not wasted on gaining power and wealth. She spent a few months at the church with Helen and the other clergy before getting restless. Freja set out again, this time trying to lead a life that followed Sharess' example. Along the way she has picked up several skills that have come in handy for getting her way. She's found that using her looks often wins favor with the men, and she abuses that as often as she can. Freja enjoys the company of other people, so when she comes upon a town she spends a few days in the taverns drinking and talking with anyone that will give her a second glance. She has trouble staying in one place for too long, however – so she has had a difficult time forging lasting relationships with people that do not travel alongside her. Freja has had several travel companions in the past, they often part ways upon entering a town, but a few have traveled with her for a long period of time. One of these people would be Charles. Freja came across him in a market place buying rations and other travel items. She helped him carry his purchases to his horse's cart and charmed her way into coming along with him on the road. Charles was answering a call for adventurers, asking for help slaying a herd of beasts attacking a village in the north. Freja did not have battle experience, but tagged along anyways in the hopes of learning from him. On the road, Charles and Freja befriended another pair of adventures, Koli and Sara, that were also heading to the village to fight the beasts. Upon arriving at their destination, the group was attacked by the pack of wolves that had been ravaging the village. Sara fell quickly, and Charles was wounded. They managed to destroy the pack, mostly thanks to Koli's magical abilities. Freja was frightened by the battle, and insisted that Koli teach her his ways. He agreed, and as they traveled together he taught Freja the ways of a cleric. Koli left the group eventually, but Freja and Charles continued to travel together for several more years. Charles and Freja became somewhat of an item – but Freja continued to seek out other men when the opportunity arose. Charles became more and more jealous, and eventually the two parted ways. Freja journeyed on alone for several more years, settling in various towns and cities when her feet were weary. She never stayed long, and often found herself returning to the roads after a few months. It was years after Charles left that she found herself at another village. It was largely inhabited by elves, ones that were still in contact with humans but yearned for the company of their own kind. Freja was happy to stay with them, feeling happy to have a place to call her own. The years passed, and Freja occasionally left the village to roam the world. She would travel for months, sometimes several years, but she always found herself returning to the elves when she was tired of being alone. It was during one of her stays with the elves, she was walking through the forest with her friends when they were attacked by a group of orcs. Freja's friends were slain, but not before killing some of the orcs as well. Freja cowered before one of the orcs, fearing for her life, and was surprised to see him lower his weapon. She was even more confused when he turned and attacked his own kind. With only him and herself remaining, the orc offered her the opportunity to come with him. Freja found herself climbing to her feet and following him. The pair traveled and fought together, Freja at first fearful of Halldorr's rage – but in time she grew to accept it. She forged an unexpected friendship with the man that had aided in the killing her friends in one moment, and saved her life in the next. Freja and Halldorr eventually found themselves in a small town. Eager for the chance to share a drink and a laugh with people again, Freja headed for the tavern. She was enjoying herself, drinking and laughing along with the townsmen, until she spotted a young man sulking in the corner. She approached him, attempting to cheer him up. After a few rounds of drinks, Freja had lifted his spirits. She suggested that he come along with her on her travels to get things off of his mind, and he reluctantly agreed. When Freja met back up with her Halldorr, he was opposed to having another person tag along. Freja needled him until he eventually gave in, and the three left the town together. They made their way across the land, and with the help of the newcomer, were able to take on anything that had opposed them. When Freja left for a few days, Aldrin was killed in battle. She was unable to revive him, but she did take his necklace to keep with her. She stuck in the city with Halldorr and the others, and on the next mission the party fell apart. Halldorr and Tol died, and Freja did not stick around to discover Mileena's fate after she disappeared from battle. After seeing Halldorr fall, Freja begged for her life and was spared. She took what she could from the fallen comrades and fled for her life. When she was far enough away, she sold almost everything that she had taken from Tol and Kia. She was reluctant to part with anything from Halldorr, and so she held onto it. With her newfound wealth, Freja bought a magical locket that would protect her from scrying and moved as far away as she could. She travelled the land, keeping low and never staying in one place for too long. She eventually came to Iberia. Freja met and became mistress to the lord von Creed, interested in learning his connection to Aldrin as the name 'von Creed' was engraved on the necklace that she had taken from him. She is currently using her spells to lean the lord in her favour, gaining money and clothing and other things that she wishes for. She is living a comfortable life, not at all involved in battle as she once had been.